Mi Lucha
by tEarS Of anGEl
Summary: Primero que nada esto no tiene nada que ver con Hitler ¬ ¬ Esto, es un intento mio de narrar la vida de Anna... Mmm... Anna trata de escapar del hospital...
1. Chapter 1

_Sigue adelante, sin miedo a fracasar_

_Pues nuestro triunfo ya esta muy proximo_

_Nuestro destino es batallar y triunfar…_

_Pero entregando siempre lo máximo_

_Lograre… Mi anhelo_

_En el destino hay que creer_

* * *

Mi lucha (Cap. 1)

Un nuevo alarido resonó nuevamente por toda la habitación… La situación, se estaba volviendo complicada…

Muy complicada… Otro alarido resonó nuevamente, desgarrante, escandaloso… El parto de la señora Kyouyama estaba siendo muy dificultoso, además de doloroso, como su expresión enseñaba… "¡No puedo!" "¡De verdad, es demasiado para mi!"

El señor Kyouyama se paseaba inquieto de un lugar a otro. De pronto miro a su esposa… sabía a que ella realmente se refería a la crianza del infante, después de todo, ella ni siquiera quería al bebe. Pero, realmente paresia dolerle, así que, tomo su mano, para que supiera que contaba con todo su apoyo… todo su apoyo, en todo lo que decidiera, siempre…

Ella, se sintió muy agradecida del gesto de su esposo… Realmente, los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días la hicieron dudar de la fuerza de los sentimientos que los unían… es que con la drástica noticia del bebe, tuvieron que organizar una boda… y fue solo por el civil, muy diferente a todo lo que ella había imaginado. Además, el había tomado una actitud muy distante los días anteriores al evento… Y ella había asumido que era por el apresurado compromiso que uniría sus vidas, para siempre. Había pensado quizás era como todos le habían dicho… que lo de ellos solo fue un chiste para el, un pasatiempos… que solo se casaba con ella por culpa. Aquellos días habían sido toda una tortura para ella.

Cierto día, le había comentado la posibilidad de un aborto… que no sería complicado, existían diversos métodos, tenían el dinero necesario, no sobresalía del presupuesto, si había algo que les sobraba era el dinero… Pero, al parecer fue una pésima idea… Ella comprendió esto al ver la cara de espanto que parecía crecer en el rostro del señor Kyouyama…

¡Es que, realmente no quería un hijo ¿Cómo poder querer uno ¡Perdería su libertad ¡Prácticamente se quedaría sin vida! Además, apenas cumplía con la mayoría de edad… solo dieciocho… ¡Como tener un hijo a los dieciocho? Realmente no estaba lista para ello…

"¡Pues deberías haber pensado en eso antes de revolcarte!" Le había dicho su madre, a tiempo que le estampaba soberana bofetada en la cara "Tú te buscaste todo lo que encontraste, lo que te sucede no es más que TU responsabilidad y TÚ deberás afrontar SOLA la situación" "¿Pasaste un ratito divertido?... ¡Pues ahora afronta las consecuencias!".

Eso fue lo que recibió de su madre en vez delapoyo buscado…Pero sabía que tenía razón…

Así era como había dado en ese hospital…

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de Anna… El bebe tan "Deseado" había resultado ser una bebita, por lo demás bastante linda… Tenía las delicadas facciones de su madre, además del cabello rubio y el pálido tono de piel. Dos perlas negras parecía era lo único que había obtenido del progenitor.

El ambiente en que la niña crecía no era de lo más sano… Sus padres peleaban constantemente… A Anna no le gustaba el ruido que hacían sus padres…

Mucho menos le habría gustado entender lo que decían…

"¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO LA MUGROSA NIÑA!" "¡Es eso TAAAN difícil para TI!" exclamaba una mujer en estado colérico, Tenia en ambas mejillas de la cara raspones que obviamente se debían a que, en un momento de histeria, había clavado sus uñas con fuerza en sus pómulos, para luego deslizarlas hasta el mentón… "¡NO QUIERO!"

"¡Por dios, cálmate mujer!" "¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!"¡COMO TE PUEDE MOLESTAR TANTO UNA NIÑA? -Reclamaba el esposo.

"¡Pues por eso mismo¿Qué no ves?" "¡HAY QUE APROVECHAR AHORA QUE ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!" reclamaba la desesperada mujer de Kyouyama

"¿Aprovechar que!"- dijo el, a pesar de que sabía muy bien a que se refería su esposa.

"No te hagas… sabes perfectamente de que hablo…"-reclamo la mujer.

"¿Pero con quien?", alegaba el esposo… "¿Con quien dejarla, quien querría una niña que ni siquiera es suya?"

"¡De eso me encargo yo!" –exclamo la señora Kyouyama, mientras sonreía triunfante y corría hacía el teléfono.

* * *

5 años más tarde

* * *

Anna observaba triste aquel lago que tanto le gustaba… Recordaba con tristeza lo sucedido hacía cuanto… ¿dos o tres horas?

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"¿Cómo que no puedes!" "¡ERES UNA HOLGAZANA, ASÍ, NO LLEGARAS A NINGUNA PARTE!" –GRITABA Kino, la sensei de Anna.

"¡Pero no puedo!" –exclamaba Anna, mientras tiritaba de miedo…

Estas palabras le costaron muy caro a Anna, quien en cosa de segundos se encontraba en el piso, con la mano de su sensei estampada en la mejilla izquierda irritada e hinchada…

"Ten más respeto cuando me hables, que esto te sirva de lección, mañana seguirás con tu entrenamiento¡no quiero peros!"

"Si, sensei", dijo Anna con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

"¡Contesta como se debe!", alegaba Kino

"Si, sensei…" repitió Anna¡Es que no podía contener el llanto!

El sonido de la palma de Kino azotando la otra mejilla de Anna resonó por toda la habitación

"Para que llores con ganas..."

* * *

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Anna se puso de pie, lo mejor sería estar lista para la cena, claro, solo no quería una nueva cachetada, porque si se quedaba ahí, tendría una y muchas más…

**N/A**¿Qué tal¿Como quedó? REVIEW PLISSSSSSS

xau


	2. Aún más

"**Aún más."**

_Si se puede hacer_

_Yo quiero más_

_Aún más_

_Que la voluntad_

_Me pide más_

_Aun más_

_Si el valor me da _

_Valentía… más_

_Aún más_

_Aún más_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho más_

_Aún más_

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

_Si en el tiempo esta_

_Habrá fuerza y más_

_Aún más_

_Aún más_

_Aún más_

_Aún más_

_En mia paz meu amor_

_Meu coraçao de amor_

_Está la sombra mia _

_Libre y al sol_

_Sol _

_**Miguel Bosé (Velvetina)**_

* * *

Anna reflexionaba apoyada en su árbol sobre la plática que acababa de tener con su sensei… Estaba empapada, llovía muy fuerte y corría un viento atroz.

"Estoy cansada…" Dijo Anna

_De sentir que cada día en vez de vivir, muero…_

_De que mi alma se ahogue desesperada en el dolor más penetrante._

_De que cada noche mis fantasmas me acechen impidiendo la cicatrización de las heridas del corazón…_

_Yo quiero algo más_

_Porque en las mañanas despierto para todos los días dibujar un cielo negro bajo mis pies desnudos._

_Y me siento morir, no una sino mil veces_

_Me quiebro_

_El dolor corre por mis venas, impregnándose en lo más profundo de mis entrañas…_

_Me envenena,_

_Me asfixia…_

_Y yo despierto en las mañanas para todos los días dibujar un cielo negro bajo mis pies desnudos…_

_Con mi alma siempre triste…_

_Cubierta de negro, en eterno luto por la muerte de mi felicidad que ni siquiera ha nacido…_

_Y me siento morir, no una sino mil veces…_

_Me quiebro, me quiebro, me quiebro_

_En mil pedazos_

_Bajo el negro manto nocturno_

_Perdida en mi mente, sin salida…_

_Me enveneno_

_Me asfixio_

_Y despierto en la mañana, para todos construir mi sonrisa artificial…_

_Aunque me sienta morir_

_Aunque me quiebre…_

_Y mi sonrisa me pudre…_

_Porque es falsa, cínica, nefasta…_

_Me envenena_

_Me asfixia_

_Y mi corazón se arrastra, suplicando una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz…_

_Porque yo quiero aún más…_

No, esa anciana no tendrá más motivos para gritarme…

Hoy me dijo que su nieto será mi prometido…

Pero no tienen derecho a decidir eso…

No… No van a decidir nada… no lo permito, ya fue suficiente

_Si se puede más, yo quiero más,_

_Algo más_

_Que la voluntad_

_Me pide más…_

_Algo más_

_Algo más_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho más_

Anna se levantó… Con una expresión diferente a la que tenía antes, sin fingir, le mostraba al mundo que no era feliz, indiferencia, frialdad. Sus ojos vacíos. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma…

_Algo más_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho más_

Llegó a su alcoba, y puso el pestillo silenciosamente… desde ahí, Anna miraba aquel lago que tanto le gustaba… _Vida_… Recién había estado ahí… Corría un fuertísimo viento afuera, llovía… Anna tenía la ventana abierta… Se sentía calmada, era como si el cielo soltara todas las lágrimas que ella no podía. Había llorado muy pocas veces… Todas ellas escondida y por muy poco tiempo

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

Su mirada se centro en aquel viejo árbol… Se preguntó cuantas cosas habría visto desde su lugar junto al lago

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

"Vida" repitió Anna sin notarlo.

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

Anna cogió la navaja que tenía escondida en su cómoda

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana, sus piernas blancas hacía fuera. Las gotas de agua se pegaban a ellas, deslizándose, traviesas.

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

El delgado filo de la hoja abrió la piel de Anna silenciosamente, suave, sublime…

La muñeca de la chica dejaba salir con bondad su esencia…

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

Anna observaba absorta como su sangre era elevada por el viento, algunas gotas, inquietas se separaban para unirse con la lluvia en una danza dirigida por la desesperación…

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

Y lo hizo, por fin pudo llorar, silenciosa, escondida, como siempre… Sentía aquel nudo amargo en su garganta…

_Si se puede más, yo quiero más,_

_Algo más_

_Que la voluntad_

_Me pide más…_

_Algo más_

_Algo más_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho más._

Las lagrimas de Anna ya no caían más… estaban secas…

Y la vista de Anna se nublaba…

No más dolor

No más…

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida…_

Anna ya no sentía su cuerpo… La sangre aún corría, aunque, menos generosa, aún buscaba libertad.

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz_

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida…_

Los ojos de Anna perdieron todo rastro de luz…

Todo resto de fuerza abandono su cuerpo. Su cuello no resistió más y la cabeza de Anna se inclino adelante, provocando que el delgado cuerpo de Anna cayera, liviano, libre. Su cabello se movía en perfecta sincronización de aire…

_Qué paz da el sol debajo de las hojas_

_Qué oscuridad si lo miro de frente_

_Las semillas en el tiempo son_

_Parámetros de vida_

_**VIDA**_

El cuerpo de Anna yacía inerte a no más de veinte metros de su "best place"

_Que grande y qué bello_

_Que el mismo sol que me da la vida_

_Permita a me dar su mía sombra_

_Su otra luz…_

La sangre que quedaba se deslizaba en un delgadísimo hilillo hasta la tierra. La lluvia la desparramaba, camuflándola.

_Si se puede más, yo quiero más,_

_Algo más_

_Que la voluntad_

_Me pide más…_

_Algo más_

_Algo más_

_Mucho, mucho, mucho más._

No más dolor

No más...

_En mia paz meu amor_

_Meu coraçao de amor_

_Está la sombra mia _

_Libre y al sol_

_**Sol…** _

* * *

**N/A: **Listo… En este capitulo hay mucho de mi… Agradezco todos los reviews… No había actualizado antes con la intención de que llegaran más… TT-TT no paso nada…

Estoy muy agradecida con todos los que dejaron uno…

A continuación los respondo

**Itsuzeru: **¿Mi historia… prometedora? n0n… ¡Mil gracias!… y además original n0n- Ojala que con mi demora no hayas dejado de leer o.o

**Yukari: **Que bien que te gusto… ¡YohxAnna? No lo se… quizás si… quizás no ¡Solo leyendo lo sabrás! Pero Yoh si aparecerá… Ojala que tú tampoco hayas dejado de leer u.u.

**Zia:** ¡Hasta los huesos¡¡Ustedes si saben como mentir! (Sigan haciéndolo porfis…) Si, seguiré y espero que no hayas olvidado este fic por mi demora…

Eso es todo… ¡Prometo actualizar rapidito, rapidito! TT-TT gomen!

Hasta el próximo capi n.nU


	3. Sola

A duras penas abrí mis ojos… Los mantuve entrecerrados, pues mi pupila aún no se adaptaba a la brillante luz blanquecina del lugar… Me sentí desorientada, mareada, perdida, quizás por el fuerte olor a hospital. Me atacaba una de mis tantas jaquecas, fuerte, sentía mi cerebro palpitar… Cerré mis ojos nuevamente…

Me dormí otra vez…No sé por cuanto tiempo, aunque supongo que fue bastante…

Imagino que así es como se siente despertar con resaca luego de una borrachera…

_La gente no entiende… Cuando alguien se siente así, como yo, es mejor dejarla sola…_

_Quiero vivirlo sola,_

_Quiero morirlo sola,_

_Quiero podrirme sola_

La blanca luz de la luna se reflejaba en el pálido rostro de Anna, quien al parecer no tenía un sueño muy tranquilo…

_Nadie parece oír, ¡Que me quiero quedar sola!  
¿Es eso demasiado?_

_Quiero sufrirlo sola,_

_Quiero sentirlo sola,_

_Quiero… Llorarlo sola._

Se revolvía inquieta en la cama, la tranquilidad parecía estar vedada para ella.

_¿Por qué no me dejan aquí?.. En el suelo… Solo insisten en ayudarme por lastima, porque saben que yo no tengo alas, saben que las perdí por su culpa._

_Quiero arrastrarme sola,_

_Quiero moverme sola,_

_Quiero explorarlo sola_

_Si mi corazón se está quebrando, eso es mi problema_

_Quiero sufrirlo sola,_

_Quiero sentirlo sola,_

_Quiero… Llorarlo sola_

_Si existe una salida, si es que hay un final_

_Quiero encontrarlo sola,_

_Quiero estar ahí sola,_

_Quiero curarme sola_

_Sola,_

_Sola,_

_Sola,_

De pronto, un grito hizo que todo ser que ya había olvidado sus preocupaciones y descansaba arrullado por los sueños despertara…

_Cuando veas que mis ojos se empañan, no es por dolor, No, no, no_

_¿¡Como podría ser dolor? _

_Si yo ya no siento nada…_

_Mi alma está muerta…._

_Muerta,_

_Muerta,_

_Muerta…_

_Cuando mi voz se quiebra no es por dolor_

_Cuando tiemblo, no es por dolor_

_Puedo vivir sola_

_Puedo morir sola_

_¡Soy autosuficiente!_

_¿Qué si estoy llorando?_

_No, es solo la lluvia_

Anna tiro de golpe todos los cables conectados a su muñeca

_Puedo sola, puedo sola, puedo sola_

_Sola, sola, sola_

_No necesito un hombro para llorar, las lágrimas caen solas…_

_No necesito ayuda,_

_Yo puedo encontrarme sola,_

_Sentirme sola,_

_Vivirme sola,_

_Matarme sola,_

_Llorarme sola,_

_Sufrirme sola…_

_Puedo vivir en invierno,_

_Puedo vivir con el frío,_

_Puedo vivir sin la vida…_

_Puedo vivir sin la vida_

_Puedo vivir sin la vida…_

_Puedo_

Salió corriendo desesperada por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta principal…

N/A: Cortito, cortito… no sé si me entiendan, se supone que lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos… Lo demás son acciones. Y paso a los hermosos, preciosos, reconfortantes y alentadores reviews (Pero que digo, si es solo uno n.nU)…

**Zria: **¡Revisaste mi perfil! - Yo no merezco eso --U aunque me esfuerzo bastante, pero estoy muy, **MUY **por debajo de la gran mayoría de los que aquí escriben… u.u pero hago lo que puedo… algún día, algún día… haré una historia de la que me sentiré orgullosa… (Risa malvada)

Bien… ¡Adiós! Y todos los que leyeron esta historia y no dejaron review aunque solo hubieran en ellos cosas crueles en ellos, ¡Son mal agradecidos! (Menos Zria) Y yo que me esfuerzo tanto TT-TT…


End file.
